1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope device which measures an object using an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope image recording device which creates a code for detecting tampering with a recorded image data file, and provides a managing unit which associates and manages the image data file and the tampering detecting code, is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-34907.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-135968 proposes an endoscope control system which exclusively controls the network connection of a control unit and an external terminal with an ID and password, the endoscope control system having the control unit which has a server connected to the endoscope device and performing network communication, and an external terminal which can be connected to a network and having a function for remotely operating an endoscope device.